Ferus Kluft
Ferus Kluft is a former mage of the Phantom Lord Guild. After its disbandment, a result from its loss in the guild war with Fairy Tail, Ferus was recruited into the Sentinels due to his exceptional skills and desire to repent for the actions of his time in his former guild. An all serious man, he shows no mercy who threaten the balance of peace and order in Earth Land. Appearance Ferus takes the appearance of a tall man with light skin, with shaven dark brown hair, with the bangs reaching down until their touching his beard, which is also connected to his mustache. He wears black shades all the time thoughts its been confirm that he has black eyes. His usual attire always seems to consist of a white collared shirt with a black tie that is underneath different suits, his notable ones being either a reddish-brown suit or a white suit, both with box shape designs on them. Either strapped to his waist or in his hands is his signature brown staff that turns a steel black when using his magic. Personality Ferus is a very serious and loyal man, akin to a military commander. He shows great care to his allies and respects worthy opponents. He rarely jokes however and prefers to take events and problems seriously unlike several of his Sentinel allies. He also causes alot of arguements with them due to his aggesssive tactics, which despite their apparent brutality he doesn't harm a single innocent person (on purpose). History In the past Ferus was a member of the Phantom Lord guild, run by one of the Ten Wizard Saints, Jose. Though not a part of the Elemental 4, Ferus was considered one of the guilds most powerful mages. A testament to that was he once defeated Gajeel Redfox, another member of the guild at the time, in single combat, his Ferrum Eques overpowering Gajeel's Iron Dragon Slayer magic. He would always carry out jobs and orders without the slightests of hesitation, making him well known for his ruthlesness when in battle. It is unknown of how much he took part in the Guild War with Phantom Lord's rival guild, Fairy Tail, but apparently it put friction between Ferus and the guild, the former disagreeing with the war itself. Before Phantom Lord's mobile Guild headed towards Fairy Tail's guild, there was an argument between Ferus and Jose, which later resulted in a fight between the two. The results were Ferus being defeated by Jose and nearly killed if Ferus hadn't managed to escape. After that isn't clear but once Phantom Lord was disbanded Ferus became an independent mage. Sometime after he was founded by Jack Tristan, a member of the Sentinels, and was offered to join the group. Seeing it as a chance to make for all of his actions done with Phantom Lord, Ferus accepted the offer and joined the group, later taking the codename Kyoken in tribute to his skills in Ferrus Eques and Iron-Make. Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combat Incredible Reflexes Incredible Durability Immense Strength Immense Speed Immense Magical Powers: Like all members of the Sentinels, Ferus possess a high amount of magic within him. His power is enough to take on someone like Gajeel Redfox, a former S-Class Mage and a user of Dragon Slayer Magic. Magical Abilities Ferrum Eques: A unique type of magic in which the first requirement is a mastery of Earth Magic. Basically the user can morph their body in an element that's even stronger then steel. This is Ferus's most notable type of magic which he uses in conjuction in his fighting style with his staff and hand-to-hand combat. With this Ferus was able to defeat Gajeel Redfox, a Iron Dragon Slayer Magic user, with relative ease. Iron-Make Skin Magic: Another type of magic that resolves around morphing the body into different types of elements, this is Ferus primary use of close combat, which he uses first while saving Ferrum Eques for more dangerous and difficult fights. He can use this to hide himself in his environment, turn his body into iron to increase his defense and offense or turn his body into heat and melt nearby objects. Flight Magic Lengthening Magic: This magic allows one to increase the length of an item that the user is holding. Ferus utlizes this with his staff in combat to attack targets that further away. Combined with his Skin Magic and Ferrum Eques, his staff becomes twice as deadly. Earth Magic Bullet Magic Equipment Liquid Staff: An ordinary brown staff that is actually made out of a rare liquid that can take forms, in this case a staff that he has always carried and serves as Ferus's primary weapon. His skills with it are unquestionable and he can combine it with his Lengthening Magic, Skin Magic and Ferrum Eques, making it an even deadlier weapon in battle. Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Articles in process Category:Primarch11 Category:Sentinels Category:Earth Magic User